LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!
by oogie-senpai
Summary: RATED M FOR VIEOLIENCE AND DRUGS AND SOME MINOR NSFW. Thiis is he funny, kawaii, and exiciting story of Looloochan, my warior cats OC, and her kawaii friends. they die, come back to life, fight evil, fly in a spaceship and more kawaii things. PLS REVIEW!
1. chptr 1: LOOLOOCHAN IS SO SO KAWAII

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_chpter 1: LOOLOOCHAN IS SO SO KAWAII_

LOOolopchan wa a sipeer kawaiaoao worriee cat. she was par of a bamdd with herfremds tthe ducks from mekico, borak obamamama, spongbob squre pant, and iNDAVer ZIM. LoOLOochn was wlking WitH super sugoi bowl Of soup. den OnE DIIrECtn walknG and Nock ovr s oup!NooooOOooOOOoOOOOOoKOOOOOOO9ooOok(KiKOpoo! "U Bakauwyeyduwmejq! u koak ocee my soop,, an no u wil DYYE!" spoo, loolochqn getted in her van and drivedto tehe wite hois. andther was OMaBA ther. "o andn maba i ned ur nelp!,sed looloocha." "oh u canothelp right now i amn busyndrinking cocaine" oBama said "oh BuT OBams i ned help wit oMe direction!" "aftee i drink cojaines" he said somlooLoochan waitd for hours and den broak Obama wasmdone. BUT It w as Scp fundation cocasbe and it TURN OVBama ibto a cat. "stpid scp fpndation cocane. it make e a nekp." sey obamaama. "okay well noe nekko wikk hlp us" saidnlooloochan. theb they wsnt to go seenohe direcyion and dey weremzombinea. zombie onedricetion askdd if they wanted to drinjed cocaine bht loloochab said "ni yiu hit soup you due now" so oboama neko and loloxhan getted GSOLEENE an porred ot on zonbe one dirextipm and lihted them on fire and the doed. "ey guys wana hav a party at my iggy_ i gotted sooper cool cocane fro de scp fondariom." ed imcader ZOm. "no dont dirk scp fontarion cocanei it turn ypu onto a neko" sed looloochan but we wikl gonpartee at ur igfy anywoy. somfhey all partynatn zIm siggy Ns jt was fun and so esu. sososososo desuuu. then ey All,mTURND INTO KAWAII NEKOSM DJAJAAJJAAAHHHHHH SO SCARY QHAT DI NOQ so the all cired and it wss scwry. so en rhey all drimk molk but itmwasnt milk IT WAS ZIM'z cym!OH NO QOW WHPULD U DO THISMTO UA YOU TRICKED USNso then zim LAZrrs andn zapd emnna bunch if timea untilmdyn wer nothimg but muck cujk kdk. SO THEY ALL DIEIEDED BC ZOM SHOOTED THME!


	2. CHOPTER 2: THE SCARY PART

**_LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!_**

_CHOPTER 2: THE SCARY PART_

WERE R WE SED LOOLOOCHAN "U DIED. UR NOT GOIN 2 HEVEN BC U DRINK COCQINE" SEDJESUS AD HE KIKED THEM OUT OG HEVWN. AMD THEN- SATEN WAS- AREEANA GRENDE!  
"Oh nOO EHAT DO YOU Wnt arianee grwna!" "isgakm bri nicki majaj and we shsll drink rhe coacime andmkill you allla

"oh mo plz dont" said barack obMs baut THRN THR FLYI KAWAIIPOTATOINVADEROOGIEHEARTFLUDDLESCHANLOVENEKOPINAPORA OF DESUNESS CAMR WND GOT INTO VERY DERIOUS FIGHTNWITH ARIEENANMGRANDERER AND NNICKI NFNAJj. And KIKL THRM! UT Then AreeAAMA GRANDEE GETTED- THE UKELELEEELE OFDOOM!"""""!  
deh ujelele eas so very svary it msde musical noised t;:hat sacred loolcohan and her fruenfs a lit.  
"WE SHOUKDM THROW THR COCANA ON GIT " saidnbrarack ot to kbama. so thry lostwned and they threw the woconcaine on the ujekekr. AND DEN TEH COCAKIANSDS DESROUDED DA UKEKEKEKE ''o NO U BABABABABKASA!.!?-'' say AREEANA GRUNDEWWD AND NIVJCKIA MINSHAJ. AND DEN DE POLEC  
COMED BUTT THEY WERENT RELY DE POLESCE THEY WAS THE SPACE POLEIXE ABBD THEY ARESED AREAMA GRAMDE. AND DEN TWH SPACE POLDDCE BRIMGED LOOLOOCHAN AN HER FRENDS BAK 2 LIFE YEY!


	3. CAPTOR 3: TEH LEGOLAND ADVENTURE

**_LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!_**

_CAPTOR 3: TEH LEGOLAND ADVENTURE_

WOW WERE ALIVE'' SED LOOLOIHAN. 'ay wy r u liev agen i tot ik kill u'' sed zim ''o no wer siklk at zims hose'' so obama cakklled de scp foudatiwin Nd dey tok zim away abnd writed a lot of stoopud papers abotb him. so LOOLOOCHAN SED ''LETS GO DRINJDH COCAUNE AT LEGOKAND.'' AND THEY GETTED IN OBAMAS FLYING CAR AN WENTED TO LEGILAN. YAAYAYAYAYAYAYYA ELGOLEND'!

SO THEN THeye wen ri ans nit wad so jawaii dwsu and hen THEY DAW HASSRRY POTTERRRTT!bht thehde was onr thunf hafyr Portrr had the UKELELR OF DKOM!... "oh o" said loolochan "what are we fihbw dkkkjdooo?!" thr teyh all statted ti cry. a den HARIRRY PEKRR GETTED DE UKLDKSKS O DOCOXKSM AN mad musicy nidses wid da uekelele ok domommlm. it was ery sczrcy! so looloochn a obam cryd. and ddn sSPONVBOB SUREPANGS HADD DA GIANG PENIS SPACESBIP. AND SLONGBOB bloed up harryryry loter wid da pneis sepacesiop. ya.

then fheh all decudrc to ride the penis paceshio to busch hzrdens uH yay. but they krpt throwing up the cocIdaine ao theh coulf not go much sadness. so den spogebo sd ''let av a cocanke parte'' so dey gotted all de cocaine and ddinjed it nd it was gud, tehy gotted vefy hjgh. your not supoessed to driv penis slaceships wn ur high but omaba did it AnyWYz Nd tehy went tooo ndw ylrk citwee. ''wo wedre at new yourk' sed loolokchan so tey got lut of the penis lAcszhip and was in subwy statlon. 'ther i teh train,'' sed sponge blb:-). so tbeh gotted n th train. BUTT T WASS A MAGACL TREN DAT TAKED TEM Too anothjnr demenejson!?


	4. chaper 4: de oter demention

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_chaper 4: de oter demention_

Ssoo dey was in thes other demesnitons and it was scraory! so loocolaoochan send "tis iss sharxy i no wan be heretr." an omababa was liek "mee to teher iss noo cocaines here.'so den spoegnbob wus like "o louuuk it de duks furm mekxixixico/1!" aND THE EDUEKS FRUM MEKIDIXIOCO WEAS HERE. 'WO WUY UR HERE?" SEYDD LOOLOOCHANANANA AND DE DUKS SED "WE R HERE BEUEUCOUSE WE GOEETTTED DON the traiain..'" "well hiow doh we geoet out of dis i wan my cocoaines." sed obamamamama. "i wsnt my cocoieuenes to." sed looloochon an splogebeb. and den DEH DUKS HAD COCOAINENENE!? WOW YU HAGE COCAIAHNEAAAAAAAAAmYA THE COCOQAINES AAAAAAAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIAIIIOOOOOOOOOP "ye w hav deh cocoainenenes." sed de eduks. so tey drank the cocaoainensss an it wwaus soooooo gguuuuuuddddddd. an desu. sosososososososososos desu. ya. "ok njw wut ho do we ge ou of due dimention." sed looloochan. "we us teh ukelelelel of dom." sed de duks. and DE DUKS HAD DEDH UKALELELEELE OF DOOMEME!OoOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! so speongbob totk the unekekekele of dommemem. an he made scary musicy noises wif it. ya. an de musicly noises scare the a lit but it ok beczuse they was out of diemesion! yasayayayayayyay! so dey was in new yourk sity agen and dey was walkin an dey saw store. and in sotre was... cocaines omg! so dye buyed de cocaines and drineked the cocaoinenes an itt wus so gud. ye. so den omabab getted beer and was liek "lets mix de ber an de cocoalanes.' th oters agred. and den, they mix deh bere an da ecpcoacianes an it was OMHBNGGGG SOOOOO GUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!111!11! so niw wut.'' sed looloochan. "we has idea lets ogo to de strutue of libertry." sed de duks.


	5. cpachter 5: THEY GO to the stotue of

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_cpachter 5: THEY GO to the stotue of luberty_

"ok lets go to de stotu of leueberity." sed looloochan. "o ya bby luts us mty somper awoesosmem lfyinyg car" sed obabababababa. "ok" sedd ebvertyone. so dey get in. obabama's fluing cart. yayayayayaaaaaaaaa. so dey getied to de stature of lobetio. "wo its beoutifu" sed spoenglobob. "ya i kno" sed looloochan "we think its hawt we wunt its babaies." sed de duks. so de duks made ababaies wifh the stotoue of lobebrity an the was pergnamt. "ok lets lcimb te stotu no" sed ombma. SO DEY CLIMPRED IT AND AT TE TOP WUS A NAKED GUY WO WUS WERING A FEDORUH. "who is" sed looloochan "i am de governememnt." sed FEDORUH GUY. "no iam the govoernmemt." sed obmama. "we must fit.' se de fedoruruh guy. so omamabaababa had a super inteneses figh wif teh foedora goy. and the foeodoro guy was liek "o no you cant win bc i am speshil." and omababa was all liek "wut" an de FEDORTAH GUY WAS LIKE 'I HAVE TEH HETEROCHROMIAS SO U HAV 2 FEL BED 4 ME" "ok" sed oabama. so de super speshul fegudorga guy use hes hetorochro,mia powers to fly awa. "wow whut an aweosmem peroson" sed looloolochan. "LETS DRINK THE COCAIAIANESESSSSS" SED SPLEONGEBEB. 'OKKKKKK' SEEEDYEYEYE EYERTYBRODY ELS. SO  
DEY GETTED EH COCOCNANANANANANA AN DRINKED IT AN IR WAS SO OOOOOOOOO GUHDDDDD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. so den omamamaba was leik "hey lets go to comic con" an evetyone was like "YAAAAAAAAAAA" so dey gettend in omababs flyibag car an goed to comic con yay. but at comic con ther wus a guy an dat guy had deh UEKEKKELEELELEEE OF DOEMEMEMEMEMEMMMMMM OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG HOW DIDIDID THEY WGET TEH UKLAELALELALAL OF ODODODOOOM?/?/ I TOTHTHT WER DESTORYED IT!


	6. cpachter 6: comic con

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_cpachter 6: comic con_

AAAAAAAAAAA. Y DO DEY HAV DA UEKEKEKELELELELELELEL OF DOORKRMEMEMEMMEEME OMGKGKGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! so de guy wif fteh ukwelelele of domemem made musicy noises wif it and it scare looloochan an her friends a lit so they cry. but denn ZIM WUS DERE OMG. "xim wut r u do here.' sey omamba, 'i toht u wus a scp now" and den zom was al like "haha CONTAINMENT BREACH U BAKAS" an everyone was like "o no" and den zim steeled teH UKEKELELELLELELELELLELEELLE OF DOMEMEMMEM! 'I AM DEH NEW OFVERLORD OF COMIC CON HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" SED ZIM. AN HE MADE MUSICY NOISES WITH IT AN IT SCARE LOOOLOOCLAN AN FRIENDS A LIT SO THEY CRY. "NO WE WONT LET TES HAPEN" SED DEH DUKS. SO TEY TURN THEMSELF INTO COCOAINES AND FLY TO THE EUEKEKEKKELELELELE OF DOEMEMEMEMEMEM AN DESTROY IT. "OMG YAY" sed looloochan and den de scp peopl,e came an tok zim agen and dey amnesiaed eveyone exept lolochan an her fronsd. "we sold act them wy ther dum baka cococoane turms peopl into neko" ask obama so obama goes to deh scp peioople and is all lik "y does ur cocoane du dat' an den dey replyd "becus stephen ananicz told us to" and den omabab was al like "what" and dthen they try to amnesia obama but HE IS OBAMA SO THE AMNESIA NOT WORK ON OBAMA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! so dey left. and den lolochan sed "we hav to find stephen ananicz it is the olny way we can make obama not a neko" and everyone else was all like "ya" so dey left comic con and decicided to star loking for stephen ananicz.

_( imdb(DOTCOM)/name/__nm2282744_ dis is who stephen ananicz is so no ask!11!)


	7. CHOPETER 7: de areport

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_CHOPETER 7: de areport_

'OK W HAV 2 LUK R4 STEPHEN ANANICZ'' sey loloochan. 'okk'' sed omamba "'okkoko' sey da duks frum mekxixo" so dey wenett toh goe geet de stephen ananicz but they go to stopre on due wagy ya. an dad th sotre uyy ther WAS COCAINES AN BEER AN WEEEEFD O YAAAAAAAAAA SO DEY GETETED DE COCAINESEESSS AN DE WERREED AN EDE BERER AN DEY MIZ TOGRTHER AN GETEND FRUBNK AN HIGHH.O YAAA 520 BLAEZ IT!1!1! ANn ded den the neked fedurhuh guy wus dere. an de nekifd feduruh guy was al lik "i wil us the heterochromias to sho u wer stephen ananicz is;' an omaba an lolochan an de duks an spengebeb was lik 'ok'' so de fedouruh guy taked of fedoruh an was BALD UNDEER FEDUDORA OMFFGBHGGGGGGGGG BALLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!1! and den use the heterochromias poweers kjkukd tp SHO DEM WER STEPEPHEN ANANICZ WUS OMGGGGFGG YAAAA YKAKK YAAA WEE FOND STEPEPHEN ANONICZ UYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1! stepehen aanicicz kekeke wus in bredenton flolida wer h was bornded (omg red his imdb thing it sey h was bor in brednenton floriduh) so den omaba was lik "w hav 2 go to brandenten flroritda an fin staephen ananaanciiz"' ';;;.ok..p;' sey slongbob 'okk'' sey lolochan '"ok' sed de duks. 'ill pay 4 u arlplan tecket.' sed de BALKDDDDD neked fedourah gy 'no ur a bald person we dunt wutn ur moneys.' sed lololochan. so dey go to teh areport rjrjrj. AND IN THE AIRPOSYT WAS DE NAEKED BALDDDD FFEDOORUH PERSON 'omg lev us alon' sed lolochan 'ya;" se splongbeb. 'ok i jus wana sho u my new nippel clmps." sed tdeh neked feuduorah person wo wus wering nipel clmeps. "o ya does r awaesom nepel clemps.' sed lolochjan. and den de neked fedodrah nipel clemps gy sed 'kthxby' an fly away fif de aheterochromia powers. so den omaba by palen ticke. an dey get on plane. 'we gon fin stephen ananicz" sed looloochan and everyone eldse aaa was lik 'AW YEH WE AR! JJj!1!"'


	8. cerecter profles

**LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE!**

_cerecter profles:_

ok ai kno i alredy wirtied some of de stor. but I FOGRETTED TO WRIT THES SO HAV DHEM NOWO!1!

* * *

_looloochan:_

lolochanana is i kawiaaii neko worier ca. she is loner tat udsed 2 b BLUDCLAN ZOMGGGGG! loooloochan isn a pink neko wif kawaiheeheh blu strips. sh has beutofiriul raininnincbow colpoered emo heir. Ya loolohjchan is sjuoepoeer kwoaiaiaiiai.

* * *

_omamab:_

omBABABAB is deh president orf amarica. Ehe liks 2 do de drugs. Omabababa get turn INTO KAWAIAIIAI NEKO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEKEIWOEWEOEOEOWOPPAP/POOO!

* * *

_DE DUKS FRIOM MEKXIXIXICO:_

dthen duks form mekicoo ar duks. an dey ar all fromm mexixixixixoxo. ya. Tdey ar very gud musicicians. And deY AHAVE DE KAWAIAIAIAIAI POWERSS OF NAMGIC OMGGGGGGGGGFOFOTOOTPERPIEWIWOEPEPSPSLSIEOFEFIOFE0OFOFEIOFEIOFEOIIOOiI!

* * *

_spengbab spqrppandts:_

ya he gud at fly pnesis speccship tbats rly al he dos.

* * *

_Inaodrer ziem:_

ZOMG SO EVILEOLEKLEOEOEEOEOK HE KILLDED LILOOLOCHAN AN OMABA AND DDE DUKS AAAAAAAAAA HWO CUDLDL HE EDO THAY SO EVIELELLE!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! don't worey they com bap'ck to lif xXDDDDDDD LOL

* * *

_D3 nekend3 bald feduoroh man:_

rr the neked balld feodora man is neded an bald an haas fedora. ise brony. as de heterochromias powers wow. one ey is purpl. DE oOTHERtherrr one is pink. lololool XDD DBRONIES XDDDD


End file.
